


Not as Bright as a Star

by Storia_Historia



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, karena Krennic pantes digituin, sama kebanyakan lana del rey, srsly saya masih gagal move on dan gapunya kehidupan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storia_Historia/pseuds/Storia_Historia
Summary: "Apapun yang kau lakukan sekarang, Galen, akan membuatmu menyesal." Cengiran di bibir tipis Orson Krennic terlihat sangat buruk."Oh, Orson. Aku sudah menyesali banyak hal."





	

Bodoh sekali Galen Erso mengharapkan 'hidup bahagia hingga akhir hayat' saat ia tahu Orson Calan Krennic tinggal di dunia yang sama dengannya. Pujian-pujian yang diberikan mendiang ibunya tentang 'kecerdasan' yang seharusnya menjadi kenangan manis kini justru terdengar seperti olok-olok.

Memang seharusnya dia tidak pergi dari Grange. Jika dia bisa kembali ke masa mudanya, Galen ingin sekali menampar dirinya sendiri yang terlalu angkuh atas mimpi untuk mengubah dunia.

"Ingatanku sudah tidak sebaik dulu." Tawar Galen. Dia melanjutkan 'kisah sedihnya' mengenai Lyra dan Jyn.

Orson Krennic di hadapannya tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti, dan justru ia terlihat semakin _tertarik_. Bodohnya Galen Erso berteman dengan monster, tentu saja monster itu dengan mudah menemukan kebohongannya.

Dan saat Lyra muncul dengan blaster di tangan (tindakan yang sangat berani, dan bodoh), Galen tak henti-hentinya mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kau takkan membawanya lagi." Geram Lyra.

"Tentu saja, aku tak hanya akan membawanya. Aku akan membawa kalian bertiga! Dia, kau... Anak perempuan kalian."

Galen dan Lyra bergidik. Tidak, tidak, mereka takkan membiarkan iblis sepertinya mendekati putri malang mereka.

"Turunkan blaster itu."

"Enyahlah!"

Orson memberikan aba-aba pada Death Troopernya untuk mengeksekusi Lyra di tempat.

Para Trooper itu menebakkan blaster rifle mereka. Begitu juga Lyra.

Dua sosok itu roboh di atas tanah Lah'mu— Lyra, oh Stars! Wanita yang dicintainya itu benar-benar tewas di tempat! Sementara itu Orson Krennic mendapat hadiah perpisahan dari Lyra di bahunya.

Galen Erso membeku di tempat, bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong. Di saat yang sama, Orson memerintahkan Trooper nya untuk mencari Jyn.

Padahal Galen Erso yakin segelas susu biru yang disajikan Lyra pagi tadi akan menjadi pertanda hari baik. Malang sekali dirinya, satu-satunya hal baik yang terjadi hari ini adalah ketidakmampuan Orson Krennic untuk menemukan Jyn.

.  
.  
.

_Stardust_. Batin Galen sembari menahan tangis haru yang bercampur kepedihan. Mau tak mau, Galen harus mengikuti Orson, bak lelaki yang kehilangan alasan lain untuk hidup.

"Ini tak seharusnya terjadi, Galen." Sesal Orson Krennic. Galen ingin meludah mendengar nada bicara yang terlalu nyata untuk sebuah kebohongan itu.

Beberapa Trooper memberikan pertolongan darurat berupa perban bacta pada bahunya yang terkena tembak. Galen berdoa agar luka itu membekas disana selamanya.

.  
.  
.

Mereka memakamkan Lyra Erso: Sosok istri, ibu, saudari, dan ilmuwan berbakat. Galen masih menyalahkan kematian Lyra atas kebodohannya.

Jika saja Galen dengan segera menyerahkan dirinya pada Orson. Jika saja Galen melangkah kehadapan Lyra saat para Death Trooper itu menarik pelatuk blaster mereka. Jika saja Galen berhasil meyakinkan Lyra untuk tetap berada dalam persembunyian mereka bersama Jyn. Jika saja—

_Jika saja kau tak sebodoh ini._

 

"Galen."

 

Orson Krennic menepuk bahunya, memberikan gestur pemberian semangat, sebagaimana yang biasa diberikan 'seorang teman' yang baik.

Tapi Orson Callan Krennic bukan temannya— atau bukan _lagi_. Yang dilakukannya kini lebih parah ketimbang berbagai macam ejekan yang diberikan orang-orang padanya di akademi.

Galen Erso mendapati amarah telah mutlak menguasai dirinya.

.  
.  
.

Dia membanting sosok berjubah putih itu ke jendela raksasa ruang pertemuan Fasilitas Riset Eadu. Jika saja jendela itu tidak sekuat durasteel, mereka berdua sudah jatuh ke dalam aliran sungai di bawah sana yang selalu mengalir deras (dan Galen Erso mengharapkan hal itu).

Akan tetapi Orson Krennic berhasil melepaskan cekikan Galen di lehernya. Orson tersengal-sengal berusaha mengatur napas. Saat lelaki itu hendak meraih blaster di pinggangnya, Galen sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil dan melemparkan benda itu ke area luar jangkauan. Galen Erso tak lupa memberikan hantaman keras padanya dan Orson Krennic tersungkur di atas lantai baja dengan luka berdarah dari tulang pipinya.

"Inikah yang kau mau?" Orson memberikannya tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan (Terlihat seperti kekecewaan, keterkejutan, dan kesedihan).

Galen menendangnya tepat di perut. Saat Orson tidak memberikan tanda-tanda untuk membalas, Galen meraih kerah seragam serba putih itu dan kembali menghantamkan Orson ke jendela yang malang.

Galen terus memberikan pukulan dan tendangan pada lelaki itu. Untuk Lyra, untuk Jyn, untuk kehidupan-kehidupan yang dia rengut— untuk masa depan Galen yang dihancurkannya.

_Inikah yang kau mau?_

Orson sudah bersiap untuk hantaman lain di tubuhnya, namun setelah sekian detik menunggu, tak terjadi apa-apa.

Saat ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Galen Erso, Orson menemukan api kemarahan masih bergejolak di mata cokelat lelaki itu. Orson berusaha agar dirinya tak tersedak ludah bercampur darah dalam mulutnya.

Dia tidak pernah melihat Galen Erso seperti ini— _Sehidup_ ini.

"Galen—"

Lelaki itu kembali menariknya dan melemparnya ke atas meja besi ruang pertemuan. Orson mengambil kesempatan yang ada untuk mendaratkan pukulan pada Galen. Namun Orson melupakan fakta bahwa Galen Erso jauh lebih kuat dalam hal fisik ketimbang dirinya, sebuah luka di bibir takkan banyak membantu.

Galen mengunci kedua tangannya diatas kepala dan menggunakan berat tubuhnya untuk menahan Orson disana. 

_Inikah yang kau mau?_

Dalam batinnya Galen Erso menggeleng. Mau? Tidak. Butuh? Ya. Orson Krennic sangat pantas mendapatkan ini.

Dia sangat pantas menatapnya dari bawah sana. Tak berdaya, dengan warna merah darah menodai seragam kekaisaran serba putih yang amat ia banggakan.

Orson Krennic, takluk padanya.

_Inilah yang Galen Erso mau._

Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang. Galen Erso menyadari ketidaknyamanan Orson Krennic dibalik celana yang ia kenakan. Saat ia menatap mata biru lelaki itu, Galen dapat melihat adrenalin— dan hawa nafsu.

Galen merasakan tubuhnya ikut bereaksi.

 

Orson Krennic tidak sukses menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat Galen menyilangkan kedua kaki mereka. Dengan kasar, Galen menggesekkan pahanya dan Orson harus menelan darah di mulutnya sembari menahan geraman tiap kali terjadi sentuhan disana. Sekujur tubuhnya seolah-olah terbakar.

_Ini tidaklah cukup._ Pikir Galen.

Ia ingin melihat Orson Krennic hancur di hadapannya. Ia ingin Orson Krennic hancur karenanya.

Maka Galen secara paksa melepaskan ikat pinggang Orson dan membuka seragam putih menyedihkan itu. Galen merasakan Orson mulai berusaha membebaskan pergelangan tangannya. Galen mengeritkan giginya.

"Galen—"

"Diamlah." Geramnya. Suaranya terdengar berat dan berbahaya. Orson yang mendengarnya bergidik.

Galen memberikan gigitan keras di leher samping kanan Orson, tepat di sebelah urat nadinya yang berdetak kencang. Dan tentu saja Orson menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah—

"Inikah yang kau mau?" Bisik Galen tepat di samping telinga Orson. Napasnya berhembus hangat disana, membuat lelaki itu merinding.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan sekarang, Galen, akan membuatmu menyesal." Cengiran di bibir tipis Orson Krennic terlihat sangat buruk.

"Oh, Orson. Aku sudah menyesali banyak hal."

"Gale—"

Galen mencium bibirnya kasar. Orson merasakan campuran liur dan darah, dan Galen memaksanya untuk membuka mulut, memberikan lelaki yang lebih tua itu akses lebih mudah untuk membuat seorang Orson Krennic merintih.

.  
.  
.  
.

Hujan dari langit Eadu pagi itu lebih lebat dari biasanya. Namun itu tidak menghentikan langkah kaki lelaki berjubah putih itu berjalan menuju pesawatnya— ST 149. Beberapa Deathtrooper mengekor di belakangnya.

Orson Krennic menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Bahkan dari balik tirai hujan, dia bisa melihat sosok Galen Erso yang memberikannya tatapan dingin dari hangar.

Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya telah memasang senyuman. Orson mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga luka keunguan yang dibuat Galen di lehernya terlihat jelas. Hal ini membuat Galen bergidik.

Tentu saja Orson akan dengan bangga menunjukkan luka-luka itu pada dunia.

Galen Erso menahan diri untuk tidak berlari menyusul 'teman'nya itu dan kembali menghadiahkannya pukulan di tulang hidung.

Merasa puas, Orson akhirnya menganggukkan kepala ke arah Galen, dan berbalik menaiki pesawatnya. Pesawat itu pun lepas landas, dan Galen tak lupa berharap kecelakaan terjadi pada benda menyedihkan itu.

.  
.  
.  
.  
-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Fakta canon kalo Krennic milih pesawat jadul demi a e s t h e t i c bikin saya mau lempar dia pake cpu pentium.
> 
> Dan iya, ini tadinya mau jadi pwp dan hatesex tapi ternyata *shrug* saya nggak sanggup. Maafin. Mau bikin fluff.. tapi itu kayaknya lebih cocok kalo AU.
> 
> Anyway, kalo mau bacot bareng di tumblr: storia-historia.tumblr.com


End file.
